111614Beau-Rubi
chessAficionado CA began pestering automatedContraption AC at 06:12 -- 06:12 CA: Rubi, are you there?... 06:13 AC: You have reached the life model decoy of Rubi. How may I assist you today? 06:13 CA: Ah yes, Har Har... 06:13 CA: How are you fairing?... 06:14 AC: Fairly well. Apparently Mari took the loot from the tower escapade and didnt share... 06:14 AC: Might beat her up for that 06:14 AC: /sarcasm 06:15 CA: I see, oh! Well, I wanted to ask a favor of you, about your sister Miloko... 06:15 AC: What about her? 06:16 CA: I need you to be a very positive influence on her. I went through a lot of the same things she is going through, so she needs a lot of reassurance... 06:16 AC: Oh i'm aware... shes been like this for awhile though... but its gotten a little worse since she got into the game... 06:17 AC: Least she doesnt squirm under the cameras now hehe 06:18 AC: She been talking to you? 06:19 CA: Yes she has. I tried to help her see her talents and that she isnt as useless as she thinks, but I doubt I did enough on my own... 06:21 AC: Hm. Maybe she should test out her powers on something. see if she can do that 06:21 CA: Yeah, she did mention not being as good at her powers as you or Miss Mavico... 06:25 AC: I had help... lots of help 06:29 CA: you did?... 06:29 CA: from who?... 06:30 AC: Uhh sami helped and i think Maenam helped as well... I did it twice though! 06:33 CA: really? youre growing at an amazing rate... 06:38 CA: A sylph of Life must be an amazing healer...... 06:39 AC: Can it? 06:39 AC: I mean I really healed up lily... but i couldnt do anything about her eyes 06:40 AC: Like something was blocking me from that bit 06:40 CA: Well yes, from my experience with Life players and Sylphs... 06:40 CA: While I do not know the details, I do believe there are much stronger forces blocking you... 06:41 CA: But well, from my experience sylphs are a heavily based Healing and buffing class, and the life aspect has a lot to do about biology and health... 06:41 CA: My friend Aura even managed to bring a ghost back to life, albiet she died in the proccess... 06:41 AC: The ghost did or Aura did? 06:42 CA: Aura... 06:42 CA: She was the thief of Life, so she stole the life force of the ghost into her own body... 06:42 AC: So it's impossible to bring a ghost to life? 06:42 AC: ...oh 06:42 CA: In the process, it turned her body into that of Scarlets... 06:43 CA: Luckily, she still had a dreamself... 06:43 CA: Well, after extensive research, I have concluded that it is extremely difficult... 06:44 CA: Scarlet's situation was special for several reasons... 06:45 AC: Because she was a thief correct? 06:46 CA: That, and Scarlet was, by game definitions, not supposed to exist... 06:46 CA: She was hacked into the code by Jack if I recall correctly... 06:47 CA: And she had the heart from her physical body, which Aura could steal life from... 06:47 CA: As opposed to Me, where I am only a ghost, and by know my ashes on LOAAF are long gon... 06:47 CA: *gone... 06:48 AC: 3 things... where does my life powers come from then?...Whos this jack guy anyway his name comes up alot... and... if i can bring ghosts back to life would you like a little help to come back to the land of the living? 06:49 CA: 1 Your Life powers come from the desire to help yourself and your allies... 06:50 CA: 2 Jack was a twink who believed that he had to destory the game, he was of sorts, our main antagonist. He was the one who killed me... 06:50 CA: 3 It is possible you could, but highly unlikely. I would appreciate it, but I doubt it could happen... 06:55 AC: So if I really want to help others the better i heal? Ill kill the bastard with a giant mecha if i can figure out how to make one... and what if we like... robo body you? 07:00 CA: Yes. Though It would be much better if you spoke to Seriad (carewornAstrologist) or Kate (taxidermizingAmaranthine)... 07:00 CA: They are both actual sylphs... 07:01 CA: Jack is already dead, so save the materials... 07:01 CA: And if you robo bodied me, well im not experienced in mechanics so I have no idea... 07:01 CA: Being made of metal would make it hard to give fatherly hugs though... 07:01 AC: better than no hugs? 07:02 CA: I suppose so, but be careful... 07:04 AC: of? 07:06 CA: Matters like this can be very dangerous, trust me I know... 07:06 CA: I wouldnt want you dying for me, Like what Aura did... 07:10 AC: Pthh. I can't die i need to lead humanity! All 10 of us! 07:11 CA: Long live the queen I suppose... 07:14 AC: Hehe. thats usually how it goes 07:20 CA: Oh so, how are you feeling?... 07:21 AC: well im still amongst the living so... good! 07:21 CA: Always a good sign yes... 07:22 AC: How are you doing on the ship thing 07:23 CA: It is very... empty... 07:24 CA: But it gives me a lot of time to study, and research... 07:24 CA: It reminds me of the mansion a bit... 07:25 AC: Were you alone? 07:25 CA: The only people I had to really talk to were servants and Butler... 07:26 CA: My mother and Father were never really around, and Butler wasnt aroud often either... 07:26 CA: Everyone was very busy... 07:26 CA: So yea, I guess I was... 07:28 AC: Yeah... sounds... kinda familiar 07:28 AC: I hung out with my butler all the time... did you ever see get his name? 07:29 CA: He insisted I call him Butler, I guess the name stuck. Sami said she saw him on LOGAT, so he might still be alive somewhere... Maybe I'll ask him, i I ever see him... 07:30 AC: I always called him cookie... but that was a silly little kid name I gave him 07:37 CA: That is a little silly ... 07:38 AC: ...ANYWAY... ill send the butler your way if i see him... i still need to finish cookiebot... 07:38 CA: Ok! I'll talk to you later then... 07:39 AC: toodles~ good talking with you -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 07:39 --